


Baked Goods and Bondage

by GoringWriting



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, Leonard Snart is a Softie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: A multi chapter version of my one-shot for ColdFlash week by the same name.Barry owns a bakery and Len owns the adult bookstore and sex shop across the street. Apparently the entire kinkster population of Central City is in love with the Chocolate Flash muffins. Or maybe it's that Len pays them to go in since he's a coward that can't talk to Barry. Both of them are crushing harder than 12 year old girls and this is the story of their lives together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaion/gifts), [Never_not_running](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_not_running/gifts).



Barry loves owning Sugar Rush, a bakery and candy shop. He gets to work around food all day, sneak quick bites and it's an excellent outlet for his habitual stress baking. He had saved up for years to be able to afford it and he spent years working in jobs he hated but with a little help from Joe and Iris he was able to finally buy the storefront and then his bakery took off as mache five levels of speed earning its name Sugar Rush.

Barry also liked seeing all the people who would come into his shop for something to calm their sweet tooth. There was Hartley and Winn, a playwright and actor respectively. They both kept odd hours and were never in at the same time. It had taken Barry a good month before figuring out that they were married. 

There was Dr. Caitlin Snow, a pediatrician and her husband Ronnie, they had cute little afternoon dates in order to circumvent their busy schedules. There were so cute together that Barry wonders what their kids will be like because he was the third person they told when Caitlin had gotten that much sought after plus sign. Barry gave everyone free stuff that day. He was just so happy for them.

Professor Stein would stop in for a box of chocolates for his wife just because and Barry would often listen to his complaints about his students just as Barry would listen when his students came in and complained about him. Stein’s favorite student to complain about was Jax, but Barry could tell that the professor had a deep desire to see Jax succeed. Something that Barry had passed along to Jax, and after that they had both stopped complaining about the other.

Cisco, Barry’s best friend, would often come in to flirt shamelessly with his girlfriend Kendra who worked part time as Barry’s barista. Barry would simply roll his eyes fondly at the two of them. It made him happy to see how happy the two of them were. It was amazing.

Iris would come in with Eddie and buy him a donut leading to tons of cop and donut jokes that would leave everyone in hysterics. When Eddie proposed to Iris he did it in Barry’s shop and Barry gave free stuff away that day too. He loved the happy looks people got when they got free stuff.

Barry’s shop also has an excellent view across the street at the BDSM shop and bookstore across the street, or more specifically he has an excellent look at the smoking hot guy who works across the street every time the man enters or exits the store.

Barry's favorite customers are the kinksters that come into the shop after leaving the hot guy's store. He enjoys learning about their lives and their lifestyle. He likes understanding why they enjoy the things they do and his conversations with them would usually have him questioning what he himself is into. His favorite part about talking to them was that he could pump them for information about the hot guy without worrying they'd tell him. Kinksters know how to keep things quiet.

Through them Barry finds out that the hottie's name is Leonard Snart, he's a switch, he owns the bookstore and sex shop, he has a cat named snowball, is a writer and is single. Barry is most interested in the last part. How a guy that hot can be single Barry can’t understand but that makes his even more interested. Joe always said give him a mystery and Barry wouldn’t rest until it was solved. So Barry watches all the different people come and go.

On one memorable occasion he met Mick, Leonard’s accountant and roommate, when the man had come into his shop to get birthday cupcakes for Leonard. Barry had given to him for free and Mick’s eyes had lit up with something that had Barry panicking that the bigger man might know about Barry’s big crush.

If Mick had realized it then he didn’t say anything, he just took the cupcakes and went across the street and none of Leonard’s customers acted like he knew about the crush so Barry relaxes.

Barry knows that this infatuation with Leonard Snart is ridiculous. So what if the guy is hot, single, and, according to everyone Barry’s talked to, kind. All those things don’t guarantee that he’d be into Barry. In fact they make it much more likely that Leonard would turn plain old boring, nerdy, unattractive Barry Allen down. Even if Barry could grow the balls to ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard Snart learned to love books at a very young age. They were his escape. When his old man came home from a night in the bars, when the hunger pains in his stomach were just a little too sharp to ignore, when the painful words his old man spewed at him turned into fists, or the belt, or the bottle, Leonard could always pick up a book and be someone else for a couple of hours. Until it was time for him to earn his keep.

Then Lisa came along and Len couldn't escape anymore. He needed to be present so he could take care of his sister. She was more important than his mental well being anyway. Leonard was already doomed but he'd be damned if their old man doomed her as well.

But sometimes, when his old man was out drinking or playing poker, he'd get some books he'd stolen from the library and read aloud to Lisa. She was too young to understand what was being said but Leonard's voice soothed her like their Mom's used to.

The only times Leonard cried were when he was alone at night and thought about all the horrors that were awaiting Lisa when she was older. His sweet perfect sister deserved better and there's only so much a scrappy thirteen year old can do. A fact that he hated with every fiber of his being.

When he got sent to Juvie he picked a fight with the biggest kids there were. If he died, a social worker would be sent to check his old man's mental state and they would see what was going on and take Lisa.

It was a slim chance but Len was willing to die to save his sister.

Of course one of the biggest kids had to save him. Leonard had hated Mick Rory almost as much as his old man in that instant. When he'd told Mick his plan. The older boy had smacked the back of his head saying that's not what happens and Leonard had felt sick.

Slowly as they became close Mick and Leonard had come up with a plan to keep Lisa safe.

Leonard was eighteen when they finally enacted the plan. He snuck out of the house and met Mick outside a club owned outside one of the clubs owned by the Santinis and they robbed it then pinned it on Lewis. 

Eventually Lewis was found dead in a ditch and Leonard collected the insurance money and every year would slip a little bit of the loot into his bank account.

Then he opened a bookstore. It was a good means of supporting himself and Mick enrolled in college to become an accountant. 

Mick was the one that got Leonard into BDSM. Len found that as a Dom he could help take care of people who needed it and as a Sub he could get the care he needed. It completed him even though he hadn't realized part of him had been missing to begin with.

So, Leonard added a second story to his store. A BDSM section for people who needed it.

Leonard loves his shop. He gets to be around books all the time, he can help guide the younger members of the BDSM community in the right directions and he can personally make sure people buy his books. 

His shop’s layout hasn't changed much since he added the BDSM section. Except now his counter faces towards the window so he can see outside.

No matter how much Lisa giggles Leonard will never admit to the change being so that he can watch the cute guy that works at the bakery across the street. 

His favorite days are the ones where kids play in front of the bakery and the cute guy will come out and give them free “samples.” The smile on the kids faces makes Leonard smile and the grin on the Cutie's face makes Leonard want to kiss him silly.

Leonard wants to know everything he can about the guy so he enlists the help of several customers who he trusts and sends them over every couple of days.

It's from Mark and Shawna that he finds out that Cutie's name is Barry Allen, he owns the shop, he's very open-minded to their lifestyle, he stress bakes, and that he has an equal interest in Leonard as Leonard does in him and that he's single.

As much interest as Leonard has in the guy he can't help but feel a little afraid. Why would this sweet guy want to be with someone as damaged as Leonard is. He's lost too many partners due to his past trauma to believe that it won't happen again.

So single or not it's unlikely that Barry Allen would agree to a date, even if Leonard could grow the balls to ask him out.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry simultaneously hates and loves the weekends. He loves them because his shop is never busier than it is on a Saturday and Sunday, but he hates them because his friends always manage to make plans for while he's working and he can never go. However today the love of the weekends is out weighing the hate and it's all thanks to Leonard Snart.

Barry arrives to work a little later than normal and works quickly to try and unlock the store. There'll be hungry customers arriving soon and people can get mean when they don't have caffeine.

He's just finished getting the lock of the gate and rolling it up when a throat clearing behind him nearly makes him jump out of his skin. When he recovers enough to turn around he's surprise to find Leonard Snart standing there.

“Hi, can I help you?” Barry asks and clenches his fist around his keys to keep from collapsing. He's finally going to be able to have a conversation with him.

“Do you sell tea?” He asks looking anywhere than at Barry. Not that Barry notices. He’s too busy screaming internally.

“Y...yeah,” Barry squeaks out and Leonard gives him an odd look and Barry wants to run home and hide under his bed for a couple of years.

“I'm Leonard Snart. I own Saints and Sinners bookshop across the street,” Leonard says as Barry opens the door and motions him inside.

“I'm Barry, I'll make your tea in a second. What kind do you want?” Barry asks and sets to work making it when Leonard gives him the order.

When he hands the cup to Leonard, Leonard flinches a little and says, “wow that's hot.”

“Not as hot as you,” Barry says and then when his brain catches up to his mouth he wants to stick his head in the oven.

“I don't know, doesn't seem as hot as you,” Leonard says and Barry's heart starts hammering in his chest. He's having a little trouble breathing and he's getting lost in Leonard's eyes and voice.

“Ummmm, sorry can you repeat that?” Barry asks when Leonard looks at him like he's waiting for an answer.

“How much for the tea?” He asks a fond smile on his face.

“It's on the house,” Barry squeaks out and Leonard smiles and looks likes he's having some inner conflict with himself.

“I have an idea about how to repay you for the coffee,” Leonard says.

“Oh?”

“Dinner tonight with me?” Leonard says and Barry's pretty sure his brain just short circuited. His mouth hangs open and he blinks a couple of times.

“You don't have to answer right away. Take today to think about it and if you want to go just show up outside my shop at closing time,” Leonard says and Barry's heart is pounding so much he barely has time to get a sound out before Leonard has already left and walked into his store.

When Barry's hands stop shaking and his heart slows down a little, he does the only sane thing he can think of.

He calls Iris.


	4. Chapter 4

“Stupid Mick and his stupid cold and stupid inability to pick up my tea,” Len mutters as he walks down the street. His accountant Mick had to pick today to be bound to bedrest. He's usually the one who brings the coffee and tea. Of course he'd have to stay home on the day Len was running late. There's only one place he'd be able to go to and make it to the shop in order to open on time, something Len is very strict about.

So, with the feeling of a man about to walk the plank Len makes his way across the street towards Sugar Rush. The owner, Barry, seems to be unlocking the door when be gets there so Len stays back and admires Barry's ass. 

When he decides simply staring is creepy Len clears his throat causing Barry to jump and Len wishes Barry was jumping into his arms instead of the air.

“Hi, can I help you?” Barry asks when he finally turns around and Len is even more in love with his smile when it's this close to him. It’s nearly blinding.

“Do you sell tea?” Len asks hating how deep his voice has gotten already from the tiny hint of attraction. Barry nods and this close Len can see that he has a variety of cute little beauty marks on a trail below his collar.

“I'm Leonard Snart. I own Saints and Sinners bookshop across the street,” Leonard says in an attempt to distract himself from thoughts about how far down the beauty marks go. He silently follows Barry inside of the shop and glances around.

“I'm Barry, I'll make your tea in a second. What kind do you want?” Barry asks as he the two of them head inside and Len is pleased to note that the shop matches its owner completely. Len watches Barry mess around with something behind the counter and then gives his order and watches Barry make it.

By time Barry seems close to done Len is anxious because he can't stop staring at Barry and wondering if he tastes like sugar.

When Barry hands him the cup Len flinches slightly and says, “wow that's hot.”

When Barry opens his mouth Len's expecting an apology or questions as to whether or not he's okay. He's not expecting Barry to say, “not as hot as you.”

Leonard watches Barry's face go from smiling to shock and disbelief in a second. Then embarrassment and then worry. Len's certain he's never seen someone's emotions change so much so quickly.

“I don't know, doesn't seem as hot as you,” Leonard says and Barry's eyes light up a little and Leonard is happy that he could make Barry feel a little better about things.

“How much for the tea?” Leonard asks but Barry shows no signs that he had heard him so Leonard waits until he has his attention again.

“Ummmm, sorry can you repeat that?” Barry asks.

“How much for the tea?” Leonard asks a fond smile on his face.

“It's on the house,” Barry squeaks out and Leonard smiles and bites his lip, the desire to ask this cutie out warring with his fears.

“I have an idea about how to repay you for the coffee,” Leonard says finally deciding to go for it. He’s lived through too much to be a coward now.

“Oh?” Barry asks perking up.

“Dinner tonight with me?” Leonard says groans internally, that has to be the most awkward way of asking someone out ever. Barry is blushing and Leonard feels like he’s having a panic attack, he has to beat a strategic retreat.

“You don't have to answer right away. Take today to think about it and if you want to go just show up outside my shop at closing time,” Leonard says before moving at mach speed to get out of there. The ball is in Barry’s court now.

When he gets into his shop Leonard does the only sensible thing he can think of.

He calls Lisa.


	5. Chapter 5

“Barry stop pacing, you’ll be fine. It’s just a date. This isn’t the end of the world,” Iris says watching Barry pace around the kitchen, piles of cookies, chocolates and cakes covering every spare surface of the kitchen and even more are on the way, if Barry’s stress levels stay as they are.

“Iris! You don’t understand! I’ve been crushing on this guy for like a year! What if he doesn’t like me?” Barry wails as he pulls out a tray of muffins from the oven.

“Barry, if he didn’t like you he never would have invited you out,” Iris says and is forced to hop down from the counter when Barry pulls out the newest batch of brownies. Barry is flitting between all five ovens and several mixers of icing.

“What if he asked me out in a friend way?” Barry asks stuffing a donut hole into his mouth. 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, we both know that that is not what he was doing,” Iris says as Barry starts on another batch of cookies. 

“You know what you should do? Make some bondage and book themed cookies and bring them over during lunch,” Iris says.

“I’m going on a date with him tonight, I don’t want to seem clingy or obsessed,” Barry wails searching his cabinet for more butter for his buttercream.

“Iris, I need to go to the store for more ingredients. Can you watch the shop?” Barry asks biting his lower lip.

“Go on, I’ll man the fort,” Iris says and when he heads out she closes the shop and heads across the street with a plate full of peanut m&m cookies. She walks into the book shop and places the plate on the counter but is a little startled to find a woman behind the counter.

“Sorry, I was looking for Leonard,” Iris says.

“I’m his sister Lisa. He had to go to the store because he forgot his lunch and needed to pick up something kosher,” the woman says.

“I’m Iris, my brother Barry made these for Leonard, I’m pretty sure everything in this is kosher,” Iris says.

“It wouldn’t surprise me with the amount of research that I heard he did into Lenny,” Lisa says with a grin that Iris matches.

“Believe me I know that feeling well. Something tells me that your brother has a whole box of books that he thinks Barry would like,” Iris says and Lisa holds up a cardboard box that says Barry’s Box on it.

“Aww that is so cute,” Iris says.

“Yeah because you’re seeing it now. It was kind of sad for a while there. Mick’ll be happy that Lenny finally got his head out of his ass,” Lisa says.

“I better go, I promised to watch the shop,” Iris says and Lisa waves and covers the cookies before getting out a note card and writing out a cute little message.

“Sweets for my sweetheart,” Lisa reads aloud smiling to herself as she sets them right up on Leonard’s desk and smiles.

“When in doubt call your sister,” Lisa says smiling and goes back to the counter to serve any customers that come in.


	6. Chapter 6

“Let’s see...I need more eggs like a lot more eggs, and oooh I should see if they have any new molds for choco...oomph,” Barry says to himself as he walks right into something...or someone.

“I am so sorry I should have been looking where I was go...Barry?” a familiar voice says and Barry looks up and standing there is none other than Leonard Snart.

“Leonard...h...hi. I’m so sorry for bumping into you like that. I was so distracted trying to make sure that I got everything,” Barry says as Leonard helps him to his feet, and their hands stay connected for longer than is strictly necessary but neither man seems to mind.

“Oh? What are you getting?” Leonard asks.

“Just some more baking supplies. I ran out of some things,” Barry says rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

“Didn’t you get a new shipment this morn...were you stress baking?” Leonard asks.

“Maybe,” Barry mumbles.

“Why?” Leonard asks and then his eyes widen with understanding, and he says, “Barry, are you stressed out about our date tonight?” Barry nods refusing to look up at Leonard. He’s such a baby. Leonard will probably cancel the date and never talk to him again and Barry doesn’t know if he could handle that.

“Barry, why didn’t you tell me? I don’t want this too upset you. I want you to be able to relax and have a nice night. You can’t do that if you’re stressed out.” 

“It’s our first date. It has to go well,” Barry says looking down. Leonard looks around before dragging Barry to a little cafe and ordering some lunch.

“What are you doing?” Barry asks shocked.

“I...honestly I’m not sure. But you said that the reason you were worried is because it was our first date. Well now it isn’t,” Leonard says.

“I...wow,” Barry says and they both burst out laughing.

“Thank you,” Barry says softly when they’ve both calmed down.

“Of course. Don’t worry about it. I want you to enjoy this,” Leonard says and lets Barry steal a couple of fries off Leonard’s plate.

“I am enjoying myself,” Barry says and Leonard beams and they begin eating their food.

As far as first dates go it’s absolutely amazing.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hey Lenny,” Lisa says when Leonard finally walks back into the shop.

“Lisa, please tell me you didn’t scare away all my customers,” Len says looking around at the nearly empty store. There seems to be a couple in the back looking through some of his new releases and Leonard groans when he realizes that the deadline for his next manuscript is only a month away. He’ll have to lock himself away in his office, assuming he can even figure out what he wants to write this time around. He’s been suffering from a lack of inspiration lately. 

“I did not scare away the customers. I simply told them that you have a date tonight with the cutie across the street. Most of them left so that you wouldn’t be able to use them as an excuse if you got cold feet. There was a celebratory dance number and everything,” Lisa deadpans and Leonard rolls his eyes and rings up the couple’s purchases.

“If you must know I ran into Barry at the store. We had a date there,” Len says and Lisa’s face breaks into a grin.

“And dinner tonight?” she asks.

“Is still on,” Len says rolling his eyes at his sister.

“Ooooh two dates in the same day? Who are you and what have you done with my brother and why does Mick have to be sick today of all days?” Lisa asks giggling.

“Because for once life is merciful to me,” Len says.

“Meanie,” Lisa says pouting and Len notices that a book is missing from his personal shelf. The one where he shelves all the books he writes but that there is no receipt for it’s sale.

“Lisa, where is that book,” Len asks.

“I gave it to this nice woman who came in earlier. Her brother asked her to watch something and she was bored,” Lisa says and Len narrows his eyes when he finally notices the plate of cookies on the counter.

“This woman’s name wouldn’t happen to be Iris would it?” Len asks remembering Barry telling him about his sister and brother.

“It was something similar to that,” Lisa says.

“And this book won’t happen to conveniently end up in her brother’s possession will it?” Len asks knowing his sister far too well.

“There was some discussion of that,” Lisa says and Len feels his face heating up. There’s nothing wrong with the things he writes about and he’d openly discuss the BDSM lifestyle with anyone that asks, happily at that. But the idea of sweet innocent Barry reading about that is causing Len to get second hand embarrassment. 

“Awww I haven’t seen you blush in years Lenny,” Lisa says pinching his cheek, “you must be really smitten with this guy,” Lisa says smiling.

“You know I am. You watched me moon over him for a year,” Len says.

“Trust me. I know. I’m shocked you don’t know his ring size yet,” Lisa says.

“Lisa, I had a crush, I wasn’t going full stalker,” Len says and Lisa simply smiles and pops a cookie into her mouth.

“You say that, but you rearranged the entire setup of both floors so that you can see the bakery,” Lisa says.

“You might be right. Things might have been a little creepy,” Len admits softly.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Barry was going to similar lengths according to Iris and besides it’s not like either of you would have done things to hurt the other if things didn’t work out, and at least you’re self aware that is was a little creepy,” Lisa says popping another cookie into her mouth.

“Stop eating my cookies,” Len says pouting and grabbing one.

“Marry him and then we can have treats like this all the time,” Lisa says and Len rolls his eyes and finally it’s time to close the shop. 

When Len steps out onto the street he finds Barry there looking far more at ease than he had in the grocery store.

“Hey,” Len says.

“Hi,” Barry says and smiles. Len smiles back and then offers his arm to Barry and they begin walking and Len tries to figure out a restaurant they can go to without reservations. When he finally figures one out he begins leading Barry with more of a purpose. He hopes Barry isn’t allergic to seafood.

He wants tonight to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr


End file.
